


Compulsory

by rosetintmyworld



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen, No actual relation to the men from Real Men, Real Men (TV Show) mention, graphic rape scene, just thought the idea would be interesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Bambam and Jackson finish filming for Real Men.Bambam is left all alone with some men who are up to no good.
Kudos: 12





	Compulsory

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a rape scene. Please be careful. This is very triggering. I am in no way trying to glorify rape, it was just something that I felt the need to write.

Bambam followed the men towards the barrack, laughing behind his hand. With the filming, things had been more relaxed on the base than he was sure the men were used to. It was the last day of the shoot, which meant that these guys days were going back to the way they had been before they arrived. While it had only been a week, Bambam thought that maybe he could remain friends with these hyungs. 

“Why are we going to the barracks?” Bambam asked with another laugh and he was shushed by the man tugging on his wrist. He let himself get dragged along until they got to the door.

Junho, the man holding his arm pushed the door open and he stepped into the room. 

“What are we doing?” Bambam asked as Min Jun closed the door behind him. 

“It’s your last day here,” Junho pouted, looking down at Bambam and he slapped at the man’s shoulder softly. 

“I’ll write you letters to help you through your service,” Bambam assured them and the men laughed. 

“What a cute dongsaeng we have!” He said, pinching Bambam’s cheek and he ducked his head with a blush. 

He’d been growing since his debut, he didn’t think he was so cute now, but he couldn’t protest. These men were all real men, they’d enlisted in the army, they were strong and fit, they could shoot guns and do it all. 

He would have to settle on being cute. 

“Let me cuddle you!” Junho said and Bambam nodded, letting the man wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him into his side and ruffling his hair. 

Junho was taller than even Yugyeom and wider too. It felt so strange to be held by such a man, but also heart-fluttering in the same vein. 

The only men that really ever held him were his own members, and it was never in this kind of context. Junho sat down on one of the small cots, pulling the small Thai boy into his lap. 

“You really are so cute, look how small he is,” Junho teased and Bambam shook his head. 

“Hyung,” Bambam whined and the two men cooed at him. 

Junho carded a hand through Bambam’s hair, his other hand rubbing slow circles over his back.

“Bam-ah,” The man cooed and Bambam looked up at him. 

“Yes hyung?” He asked softly and the man smiled down at him. 

“You’re my favorite dongsaeng, even though I’ve known you for a short time,” He started and Bambam bowed slightly in his lap. 

“Thank you hyung,” He said and the man’s hand continued their slow pace around his back. 

“And we’re all going to be monitoring your promotions and rooting for you,” He said and Bambam nodded eagerly. 

“Please do,” Bambam encouraged and the man’s hand stopped its circle before starting again even slower and lower down his back. 

“You’re a really good dancer, I can’t stop thinking about your dancing earlier, do you think you could show us again?” He asked and Bambam nodded. 

“Of course Hyung, what do you want to see?” He asked and the man smiled, his hands stopping again. 

“Dance  _ Something, _ ” Junho requested, and Bambam frowned, shaking his head slightly. 

“ _ Hyung _ that’s embarrassing,” Bambam protested and Junho slid Bambam off of his lap. 

“Come on, don’t be difficult, everyone wants to see you do it, we’re not going to make fun of you, you did it with way more people in here than us,” Junho rationalized and Minjun nodded. 

“Come on Bam-ah, just do it,” He called and Bambam lowered his head, scrubbing his hands over his face. 

“Fine, fine, just- give me a second,” He said before turning his back to the men.

He turned back around, getting onto his knees and starting the dance shyly. 

“No, stop that, come on, do it seriously,” Junho commanded and Bambam closed his eyes bowing his head. 

“Hyung, I really don’t want to,” Bambam whispered and the man scoffed. 

“Come on, are you telling me, you’d rather do it in a crowd? What does that say about you Bambam? Do you want other people staring at you so much?” He asked and Bambam shook his head.

“No- It’s just- I’m embarrassed, it’s easier when Jackson hyung was here,” Bambam said and Minjun put his hand on Bambam’s shoulder. 

“Come on, it’s nothing, really it’s nothing, it’s just the three of us, and we really liked it, we’re not going to make fun of you,” He said and Bambam nodded. He stood up, trying to move to the front of the room and Junho shook his head. 

“No, come over here Bambam, right in front of me,” he commanded and Bambam trudged over to the man, his hands clamped into fists by his side. 

“Don’t be so shy,” Minjun cooed. 

Junho reached his arm out, pulling Bambam even closer until he was right in front of the man’s spread legs. Junho’s hands rubbed up Bambam’s side, catching on his uniform, lifting it slightly to expose his tan skin. 

“Okay, I’ll start then,” Bambam whispered, dropping onto his knees to start the dance. He spread his knees moving down to arch his back when he felt a hand slide over his ass. He straightened himself before realizing that he was directly between Junho’s spread legs. 

The man eyed him salaciously, one of his hands playing with his own waistband. 

“Hyung?” Bambam questioned shakily and Junho reached his free hand out, caressing down the side of his face before cupping his neck. 

“Look what you’ve done to hyung, you've made him so hard, you’re going to do the right thing and fix it, aren’t you?” He asked, his thumb coming up to caress the bow of his lip.

Bambam turned his head to check the exit only to find MinJun, Sejin, and Dongwoo standing at the door, watching intently.

He hadn't even realized that Dongwoo and Sejin had joined them.

He couldn’t get out of this.

“Yes hyung,” Bambam whispered, his eyes dipping to the floor. 

He didn’t even need to look at Junho to see the grin that spread across the man’s face. 

“Good dongsaeng,” He whispered and Bambam could hear the shifting of clothes being removed. 

“How about you take off your clothes, then you take off mine?” Junho suggested and Bambam pulled his shirt off, before pulling down his pants. He closed his eyes as he felt Junho’s hands roaming over his bare shoulders. 

“Look at this, he’s so hairless? Do you shave?” He asked, lifting one of Bambam’s arms to inspect his armpit. 

“No,” Bambam whispered and he laughed. 

“Poor thing,” Junho laughed before removing his hands. 

“Let’s speed this up, you don’t have all day,” Junho said and Bambam kept his eyes closed as he reached forward blindly to remove the older man’s pants. He leaned forward, opening his mouth.

The man slid into his throat and Bambam could feel saliva filling his throat as he gagged. The man pulled out of his mouth.

“Don't tell me the whore has a gag reflex,” he teased before sliding back in. Bambam tried to block the man out, tried to think of anything else as this man continued to push in and out of his mouth. The only thing more embarrassing than this would be throwing up during it. He vaguely felt the man pulling on his hair, using it to pull him along his length. He was pulled off abruptly, Junho lifting him up by his hair, causing his roots to sting. Junho laid him across his lap, pulling his underwear down his legs and off. His hand smoothed over the newly bare flesh and Bambam flinched.

“Please,” Bambam whimpered and he could hear them laughing at him, laughing at the way his voice cracked. 

“You don’t have to beg, Hyung will take care of you,” Junho said before he plunged a finger into him. Bambam tensed up, shocked by the lubricated finger, and the stinging of the product on his insides.

“I’m way bigger than my little finger, you might want to relax, or it’ll really hurt,” The man admonished and Bambam kept his eyes closed, letting his head drop as he relaxed his body because he didn’t want it to hurt anymore than it would have to. 

When the older man thought that Bambam was sufficiently stretched, he moved him again, so that he was seated fully in his lap, his head lolling back onto the man’s broad shoulder behind him as he pushed in.

He could hear the men that had been on the lookout shuffle themselves, and the little noises that the man Junho was making under him. 

It hurt, still hurt so much, no matter how much he tried to tell himself to relax.

He heard footsteps coming up to him before another dick was in his mouth.

“Use your tongue, I’m not doing all of the work,” Minjun admonished from above him and Bambam fought back the embarrassment and fear to do what the man told him to do. It was his fault, he had led them on in some way, he didn’t say no, because he couldn’t say no.

He could feel the man get harder in his mouth and the thought was sickening in itself. The man was making a bunch of noise above him, groaning about how good he felt, how nice he sucked his dick and Bambam wanted to bite down, wanted to pull away because he didn’t want to hear that. 

The man pulled out of his throat and Bambam felt as the man released on his face, the strings painting over his lips and cheeks. Some got into his eye and he closed it, hissing at the sting.

He felt the man under him speed up and he sighed, feeling relief at the thought the man was done, that it was almost over. The man pushed into him one final time, finishing in him and Bambam felt most of the tension leave his body. 

It was done.

Junho pulled out of him, laying him on the bed and Bambam looked up at the ceiling, his eye still stinging, and tears beginning to well up. 

It was over. It was-

“Who wants next?” 

“No, please, no more,” Bambam croaked, and he felt someone grip his hair. 

“You have all these people waiting for you, don’t tell me a slut like you can’t take it,” Junho said and Bambam felt someone grab his waist, flipping him onto his stomach. He lifted him up so that his knees were under him to prop him up before two fingers were put into him, feeling around, maybe attempting to stretch him more, or to humiliate him, he wasn’t sure. 

The fingers were removed and the man pushed into him.

“Suck,” Dongwoo commanded and Bambam felt the wet fingers on his lips. 

This was gross, this was disgusting. It was such a dirty place on his body, how could he put that in his mouth?

“Please,” Bambam began and the man slipped his fingers into Bambam’s mouth. Bambam could taste the bitter substance on his tongue, and his stomach roiled, feeling like he might actually throw up.

The man’s rhythm was fast and sloppy, causing Bambam to slip down on his elbows. The man curved his arms around Bambam’s torso, cradling the boy to him as he fucked him. He moaned wetly against his ear.

“So pretty, such a pretty little girl,” The man panted and Bambam felt tears come to his eyes, sliding down his face, through the filth that had begun to dry on his skin. 

“Kiss oppa, come on, kiss oppa,” Dongwoo whispered, and Bambam turned his head on autopilot, too afraid not to as the man began to press his lips against his.

He had only really kissed one person before. Yugyeom and he had stayed up way too late on his day off, and they had been curious. It had been nice, Yugyeom’s mouth timid, and his hands gentle on Bambam’s shoulders, and he had liked it. He tried his hardest not to taint that memory with the man’s overbearing mouth, with his tongue that demanded too much, that seemed too thick in his own mouth.

The man grunted, his mouth pulling away and his back bowing suddenly as he pushed Bambam back so that their hips were flush as he came in him.

He pulled out, and Bambam flopped onto his face as the man removed his arms from him. Bambam tried to hold in his sobs, but he couldn’t help the wretched breaths coming out of him. 

“No more, please, I can’t take it,” He sobbed against the blanket, the cotton stuck in his mouth. 

He was gripped by his hips again, being flipped onto his back and he closed his eyes, not wanting to see who his attacker was, even though he could guess. He felt a hand run up his pelvis, touching him where he laid, flaccid against his hip. He kicked his feet out because he could take a lot, but he couldn’t take this man touching him like this, trying to wring some sort of enjoyment out of this for him. 

He felt the blow come down against the side of his head, and his lips parted in pain. 

Another hit rained down and landed against his temple, causing him to cry out. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Bambam chanted miserably and the man slid his hand up his chest, his hand closing around his throat. 

Not enough to hurt him, but enough for a warning. 

He squeezed once, and Bambam’s throat clicked as the air was constricted, as his face turned red before the man let him go. Bambam’s eyes fluttered open and he made eye contact with Sejin. He looked fascinated by the color in his cheeks, and the fear etched into his features. 

He pulled Bambam’s legs forcefully so that his ass was nearly hanging off of the edge of the bed before lining up and pushing in. 

Bambam couldn’t help the scream that he pushed out, he was sore, and the man seemed to be bigger than the others. 

His thrusts were brutal but slow, causing him to inch up the bed before he was pulled back to the edge. It was like that, over and over again, for how long, Bambam had no idea.

He couldn’t keep his legs up and felt them fall open a little more as his heels thudded against the floor.

He couldn’t help the sobs and groans that were punctuating each thrust, and he hated himself for it, he hated it because of how he sounded. He sounded wrecked, his throat scratchy from his tears, and the air being punched out of his chest. He knew that the men were misconstruing it, mistaking his pain for pleasure, and the thought that they believed he was deriving pleasure from this made him want to curl up and die.

“Shit, how long are you going to take?” He heard someone breathe in disbelief.

Sejin didn’t answer, just thrust even harder, causing Bambam to let out another noise. He heard shuffling in the room, and he knew that the men were all shuffling closer. 

He wondered if Jackson were looking for him if his hyung was trying to find him, what his hyung would think about what was happening. 

His eyes snapped open as Sejin’s hand wrapped around his throat, pressing tightly. He lifted his hands to the man’s, clawing at them to give him reprieve because he couldn’t breathe. 

He looked up at the men, their hands a flurry over their manhood as each masturbated over him.

Junho was the first to release onto his bare skin, then Dongwoo, then Minjun. Sejin sped up, his pace punishing before finally releasing in the younger boy, his hand pressing down harder before relaxing against his throat. He pulled out and Bambam could feel their filth against his skin, could feel it dripping down his thighs. He felt someone grab his ankles, holding them together as his legs were lifted.

No more.

“Don’t worry, no more, we promise,” Junho said, his voice attempting to be sweet and brotherly. 

Bambam whimpered. 

“Look at how swollen he is,” Dongwoo hissed and someone slapped his ass.

“We’ve got to go,” Sejin’s voice said, sounding bored and he felt them drop his legs harshly, his heels hitting the floor yet again.

They redressed before filing out of the room and Bambam rolled over onto his side, curling into a ball as he sobbed.

He needed to get up, he was supposed to leave today. 

He wiped his eyes, pulling on the uniform even though the fabric felt too rough on his skin. He got up, pain shooting through his lower extremities as he slipped into his shoes. He left the barrack, knowing that he looked absolutely wrecked and fucked out. 

“Bambam, what are you doing, we’re supposed to be leav-” Bambam felt his knees give out and he fell to the ground, face first. Jackson ran to him, pulling his head up.

“What happened to you? What happened?” Jackson asked, his eyes scanning over him. Bambam wiped at his face, knowing that the ejaculate had dried and that there was no mistaking it for what it was. 

“I-I” Bambam couldn’t get it out, couldn’t get his thoughts in order.

“Who did it, which one of them-” Jackson began and Bambam shook his head. 

“Junho, Minjun, Sejin, and Dongwoo,” Bambam muttered, watching the expression on Jackson’s face as he realized that he’d been brutalized by more than one person and that Bambam had been missing for longer than he thought, that no one had come looking for him for so long. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Bam. I’m going to kill them, I’m going to fucking kill them,” Jackson promised and Bambam shook his head. 

They both knew the truth. 

There was nothing they could do. 

How would it look, for two idols to accuse members of the military of raping one of them, male members of the military? They would become targets, disgraced. Got7 would never be able to perform again, they might be harmed. On top of that, they were foreigners, they had more than just the band to think about, they had other foreigners, their own countries to think about. 

“I’m sorry,” Jackson whispered and Bambam pressed his face into Jackson’s shoulder because he knew what he apologizing for this time.

He was sorry that there was nothing they could do, that they’d have to get up and go home and pretend like nothing ever happened.

Jackson helped him up, leading him back to the barrack to clean his face before they were put back into a car and sent back to their dorms. 

They wouldn’t talk about what happened that day anymore, because there was nothing they could do.


End file.
